


Crossroads

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 20: Roleplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Ignis takes his prize.





	Crossroads

“Tell me what I want to know, and you may live to see another day,  _ Highness.” _

Blade against his cheek, blood dotting his perfect pale skin, Noctis looks up at him with dark, eyes and says, “Sorry. I don’t make deals with  _ traitors.” _

He’s always so gorgeous like this. Forced to the edge of his endurance, stripped of clothing, weapons, and title, nothing more than a body at this point for Ignis’ enjoyment. And the client had made it clear they didn’t care what became of the Prince in the end. So Ignis bends the Prince’s arms behind his back, making it impossible for him to get away, and kicks his legs open, shoving him against the wall. 

The noises he makes are exquisite, as Ignis rips the pants down off him. Like he’s trying to bite back the fear, and replace it with anger instead, but he keeps choking on it. A struggle, inside and out, as Ignis opens him up with practiced fingers. It wouldn’t do to ruin his new toy. 

“They say that those resistant to pain are weakest to pleasure.” He lines himself up, strokes a hand up over the soft stomach, and the Prince cries out, hungry for what his body has never known until this moment. Until Ignis came into his life and put a blade to his throat. “Let’s find out if it’s true, shall we?”


End file.
